Skip
by Chickie Pie
Summary: Kiyoko and Miroku are brother and sister, and the Wind Tunnel has skipped a generation. Kiyoko must know live with thoughts plaguing her mind. "When will my day come?"
1. Preface

In Feudal Japan, there were two children. Miroku, and Kiyoko. The Wind Tunnel, which has been passed down in these children's family, has skipped the generation it was to go to. Kiyoko, the younger sister of Miroku, has the Wind Tunnel.

The family cannot begin to describe how truly sad they are. Their little girl, now has to live with the fact that she might die before her real day comes.

The Wind Tunnel can either be a curse, or a blessing. It's how you choose to deal with it, it's how you choose to use it.


	2. Chapter 2 Miroku POV

**-Miroku-**

Kiyoko skipped down the dirt path, giggling. The red wrap and black beads around her right arm showed where her Wind Tunnel was. It showed where the curse was laid. I stared after her, and she turned around with a bright smile.

Kiyoko ran up to me, and tugged at my hand with a six year old's innocence. I stood with her, and she pulled me to the edge of the cliff. She pointed down to a man with white hair, and a woman. I could sense something, it was pure, and I saw the slight shine of the large jewel fragment around her neck. I smiled.

"Good job, Kiyoko." Now maybe I can make a deal with Naraku, I thought to myself. If Naraku would lift the curse from my family, I would give him the jewel fragment. I didn't want to, believe me, but I wanted to save my sister if I could.

"Hachi, do your thing." My accomplice of sorts sighed dramatically, mumbled under his breath, and transformed. He rammed into the man, and I ran after the girl, taking, and riding the two-wheeled vehicle.

"Miroku! I'll meet you at the village." Kiyoko shouted, and took off faster than a small girl like her should be. The Wind Tunnel enhanced that. I rode down the rode, and took the jewel from around her neck. "Let me down! Inuyasha!" She hit my shoulder. I stopped, and set her down, and rode away.

"Jerk!" She screamed after me. I laughed, and hooked the jewel around my neck. I rode quickly through the village, and skidded to a halt. I ran inside, and grabbed Kiyoko. We ran farther into the village. We stopped inside of a small house, with a lot of women. I smiled.

"Why don't we stay here for a while, Kiyoko? You can play with the village children if you like."

Kiyoko laughed. "Miroku!" She began to walk out, when she she turned around with wide blue eyes. "Uh, they're here. He's a half demon." I grabbed her, and was just about to leave, when he burst through the door.

"Give us back the jewel shard, thief!" He shouted.

I ignored him, and looked to my sister. "Run, and get away from here as fast as you can. Don't you dare use the Wind Tunnel, thinking you can help."

She nodded, determination and something else in her eyes. She jumped out the window, and was soon out of sight. I smiled, letting myself off as arrogant. "Inuyasha," I began.

He laughed. "So you heard of me." He said. I shook my head, and looked to the girl. "No, but I did hear that girl yell your name, so I assumed..." He tried to hit me, but I jumped away with a laugh, and ran in behind where my sister had went.

"You're not getting away!" Inuyasha yelled after me. I knew he was close behind, so I turned, just in time to block his sword with my staff.

"Miroku!" I heard Kiyoko yell. She distracted me, making my head turn in her direction. She unwrapped her hand, and let the Wind Tunnel loose. I grabbed hold to the nearest, strongest thing, and took hold of the woman. She didn't bother to resist. She seemed to know what would happen.

Inuyasha dug his sword into the ground, but he still slid forward. "Keep hold, don't let go." I told the girl. She nodded, and I moved around, and to another strong tree. Soon I was behind Kiyoko. I snatched her hand upwards, and closed it. She wrapped the beads around her hand, and I turned her to face me.

"What did I tell you!" I yelled. She looked at me with sad eyes. "I wanted to help. I saw you in trouble. You're only human, brother." She cried. Kiyoko wrapped her arms around me, and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"The Wind Tunnel only gets bigger with use. I don't want to lose you." I looked up, and saw Inuyasha standing over us.

"Give us back the jewel." He snapped. I yanked it from my neck, and threw it at him. I didn't care. Kiyoko was safe, that's all that mattered.

"Why did you steal it from us?" The girl asked.

"Because it might be the only thing that could save my sister. You saw what she was able to do, that only gets worse." I said, and stood, holding a quietly crying Kiyoko.

"A demon Naraku placed a curse on my family, and the curse was supposed to go to me, but it skipped a generation, and now my sister has it. Technically, she isn't supposed to be here either, but my mother had a surprise child...**.** I was hoping I could make a deal with Naraku. If I can't, then the only way is to kill him. And he isn't that easy to find."

Inuyasha frowned. "Kagome, do you believe him?" The woman considered. She nodded.

"The proof itself can't be denied. We all could have been sucked up. It also looked like she couldn't close it on her own, if he had to run to her and help."

"By the way, I'm Kagome." She said.

"I'm Miroku, this is my sister Kiyoko." Kiyoko looked up, and smiled shyly.

"You can join us if you like. We're looking for the shards of the sacred jewel, but looking for this Naraku might be a bonus." Inuyasha said.

I shrugged. "It couldn't hurt."


End file.
